Fifish
Fifish is a single-type Water-type Pokemon. It evolves into Bulleel at level 17, which evolves into Anguiffian starting at level 36. Along with Coaliper and Grinobi, Fifish is one of three starter Pokemon of Hekos available at the beginning of Pokemon Amethyst, Topaz, and Opal. Game information Hekos Pokedex: #007 Ability: Torrent, Intimidate (Hidden Ability) Species: Rascal Body Style: Has a bipedal, tailed form. Gender Ratio: 7M:1F Egg Groups: Water 1, Field Catch Rate: 45 Height: 1'04" Weight: 17.4 lbs Maximum Experience: 1059860 Obtained EVs: 1ATK Evolves: At level 17 Biology Physiology Fifish is a bipedal, amphibian-like creature. It is cyan in color. It has a tail with a long fin running down the top and bottom starting from the middle of Fifish's back and ending at its belly, its tail is roughly the same length as Fifish's body. Fifish has a wide and short snout with a pair of dark blue whiskers coming from its muzzle. It has a small cat-like mouth and big round eyes. Its eyes are amber in color with small white pupils. It's legs are short and thin and end in feet with two toes on each. It has has arms that resemble flippers or fins. They do not have fingers or hands. Fifish's bodies are comprised of 95% water. It is very rare for one to become dehydrated. Gender differences None. Special abilities Fifish's bodies are comprised of 95% water, allowing them to use water. Such abilities that involve water include Water Gun, Aqua Jet, and Muddy Water. Fifish are also formiddable physical fighters, being able to use skills like Take Down or Brick Break. Behavior Fifish are very arrogant and proud. They also like to push around smaller Pokemon, however, in packs. Fifish are often pushed around by the stronger Pokemon. Habitat Fifish are very hard to find in the wild. However, they have been known to hang around in packs constisting of Aguiffian, Bulleel, and Fifish around damp caves and lakes. Often, if there are underground springs or lakes, Fifish will be found here. Diet Fifish are very picky, eating only certain Pokemon food or fruits and vegetables. Stats Base Stats *HP: 64 *ATK: 80 *DEF: 50 *SP.ATK: 41 *SP.DEF: 55 *SPD: 25 *Total: 315 Learnset By Leveling Up *Base: Pound *Base: Growl *Level 6: Water Gun *Level 11: Mud Sport *Level 16: Knock Off *Level 21: Bubblebeam *Level 26: Brick Break *Level 31: Take Down *Level 36: Aqua Jet *Level 41: Aqua Ring *Level 46: Aqua Tail *Level 51: Muddy Water By TM/HM *TM05 Roar *TM06 Toxic *TM08 Bulk Up *TM09 Called Shot *TM10 Hidden Power *TM12 Taunt *TM17 Protect *TM18 Rain Dance *TM21 Frustration *TM26 Earthquake *TM27 Return *TM28 Dig *TM31 Brick Break *TM42 Facade *TM46 Thief *TM47 Low Sweep *TM55 Scald *TM56 Fling *TM66 Payback *TM67 Retaliate *TM77 Psych Up *TM82 Dragon Tail *TM87 Swagger *TM94 Rock Smash *TM96 Tidal Wave *HM03 Surf *HM04 Strength *HM05 Waterfall *HM06 Dive By breeding -- By tutoring *Bounce *Low Kick *Iron Tail *Aqua Tail *Zen Headbutt *Foul Play *Superpower *Sucker Punch *Last Resort *Snore *Knock Off *Drain Punch *Snatch *Water Pledge Origin Concept Origin Fifish is based on eels and catfish. It is also based on thugs and bullies. Name Origin Fifish's name is a combination of fighter/fight and fish Trivia Fifish's name was originally Muddish and the Fifish line was originally based on lungfish and axolotls. However, Mudkip's and Wooper's line were already based on those, so Fifish was changed to be based on eels.